In drilling offshore oil and gas wells, it is common to run the downhole housing, such as casing, and cement through a string to place cement in the annulus surrounding such housing. Such housing is then usually washed to assure that any profile in the upper end of the housing is free of the cement.
It has been recognized that it is advantageous to run the housing, cement stinger and wash tool all on one string to avoid extra trips of the string to accomplish such steps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,625 is an example of such combination. Such patent discloses a combination tool in which a dart is used to close the bore of the tool and ports are uncovered by rotation of the string for washing cement from the upper portion of the casing hanger body. The washing liquid flows downward in an annulus surrounding the hanger body. The rotation also releases the tool from the hanger body.
While prior art tools have been able to run, cement and wash in a single trip they have not provided any means of directing jets of washing liquid against the exterior locking profile.